Union of Integrated National Entities
135 |totalstrength = 1,871,038 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 13,860 |totalnukes = 278 |rank = 61 |score = 8.00 }} Announcements *Protectorate with ARES *PIAT with NpO *PIAT with CBS *ODP with RIA *PIAT with IAA *Treaty Upgrade with NpO *Treaty with FCO *Valor Accords *Treaty upgrade with NpO to MDoAP *Protectorate Agreement with TnE *Treaty with tLW *Treaty with FAR *Protectorate Agreement with AoR *Protectorate Agreement with BCOM *Protectorate Agreement with the Northern Cross The Constitution of the Union of Integrated National Entities, regulates and defines herein, the Structure and powers of the government as well as the admission/ expulsion of members. History The Union's Birth UINE was formed on the 17th of March 2009. With nobles goals, an ambitious vision and a dynamic leadership the alliance had every reason to look to the future with confidence. The monarch of the Union, Keve69, knew very well that he and his team of beginners did not have the required knowledge or experience to succeed on their own in the cyberverse; a protector was needed. Luckily, Keve69 stumbled upon the Ascended Republic of Elite States and they were more than happy to offer the fledgling UINE support and protection. Under their tutelage UINE's leadership was taught literally everything it needed to know in order to become a fully functional political entity. Immediately after the formation by its two founders, Keve69 and PyroPyotr, the Union grew at an incredible rate going from 2 nations to 10 in one day and then to 15 in only two. After its first two weeks of existence, UINE had reached 45 members. As a general rule, the membership of the Union consisted of small and beginning nations, on the other hand the opportunities were limitless. The two weeks following the birth of the UINE were quite hectic, it soon became quite clear to the leadership that the constitution was not complete enough to fulfill its aims and provide the lasting framework which the Union would require while growing in the cyberverse. Even if the majority of the document remained the same, the purpose of the UINE was now to embody something much greater, a change in the way the Cyberverse functioned. To this end the UINE's now famous motto was coined by Monarch Keve69: UINE, The common sense revolution! The goal of this popular movement (supported by the leadership and all the members of the alliance) is to bring about an enlightenment in the Cyberian Community. The principles of the revolution are as follows: Unity, Loyalty, Cooperation, Perseverance and most of all FUN. UINE would now become the revolution, the common sense revolution! On the 7th of April 2009, UINE merged and absorbed the UAE thus marking the end of the Union's earliest days. Early Days The Union was greatly enhanced by the merger with The Unitican Empire and on top of accepting 36 new members into it's fold the UINE began a new phase of it's life. With the UAE came its leader, Mingmei. Mingmei brought many new ideas with her and the alliance entered a new period of growth following her coming. However, she did expect things in return and required some constitutional amendments; making her the first and only Prime Minister of the UINE. After 1 month the UINE had passed the 100 member milestone and in early May UINE reached its highest ever nation count at 131, with the total nation strength far exceeding 500,000. With applications still coming in and small nations growing everyday at this point nothing but a bright future lay ahead of the Union. The Karma War On April 20th, 2009 Cyber Nations was hit by the biggest conflict in it's history; the Karma War. While originally none of UINE's allies were involved it became quite clear to Union leadership that sooner or later, given the size of the conflict, this was bound to happen. A few days later ARES entered the conflict on the Karma side by declaring war on IRON. As such UINE needed to make a decision. The monarch Keve69 wished to support his friends in ARES, however, the remainder of government thought that UINE was still too young and its military system too untried for it to take part in the conflict. After consulting ARES on the issue Keve69 decided to follow through with what his government wanted and UINE remained out of the Karma War. However, the seeds of discord were planted as both the Monarch and the Prime Minister discovered that not only they supported different sides in the conflict but that they also had completely different viewpoints on what the priorities of an alliance should be. As days passed, Keve69 and Mingmei grew more and more at odds with each other over the subject of the war and alliance priorities. Two weeks had passed and ARES leadership approached UINE asking them for help in the fight against IRON. The government was torn over the issue. Keve69 and several other members of government wanted to support ARES and were eagerly anticipating a fight with the powers of the Hegemony. On the other hand Mingmei and the remainder of government were entrenched behind the fact that the protectorate between UINE and ARES gave UINE the choice of whether or not to support her parent alliance. Seeing that debate and discord were threatening to tear UINE apart, ARES withdrew its plea for help and once again UINE remained out of the war. Instability and a New Constitution As the Karma War came to a close the Monarch of the UINE knew that he desperately needed to repair the tensions that had erupted inside his own government. However, the prime minister Mingmei was become more and more uncooperative daily and was threatening to leave with a section of the membership to form her own alliance. Keve69 sought desperately to prevent this, however, as Mingmei soon became the centerpiece of more and more public embarrassments it became clear to the Monarch that he did not want her to be in charge when he left. This coupled with some RL issues which would force Keve69's activity to be extremely low during the entire June to mid-August convinced him that he needed not only find some way to replace or control Mingmei, but he needed to do it fast. During this time, Keve69 met TeamColtra, the leader of an alliance called Cor Aut Mors. Soon a friendship began to flourish between the two and Keve69 devised a plan to keep Mingmei in check and UINE together. Keve69 offered TeamColtra and CAM a merge, after much negotiation this merge was accepted and Keve69's plan came into the effect. It was intended that he replace the Prime Minister position with an Executive Triumvirate, this Triumvirate would not only limit Mingmei's power as she would need the approval of at least another trium to make a decision, but it would also put an infrastructure in place that the Monarch felt could uphold the alliance during his upcoming two-month absence. Hence the new constitution was ratified, Keve69 became Emperor of the Union and first Executive Triumvir was composed of Mingmei, TeamColtra and another high-ranking government member of UINE whom had assisted the Emperor as a friend and adviser since early in the Union's lifespan HRH_King_Raymond. With the merger of CAM and the new constitution the Union had not only reached its highest NS mark ever (close to 900K) but the Emperor was also certain that the alliance would continue to grow in his absence. Thus Keve69 left the alliance in early June. The Dark Times As soon as Keve69 had departed it became quite clear that Mingmei was highly dissatisfied with having with having gone from a position of 2nd in command to a part of the Executive Triumvirate. This lead to much infighting amongst the Triumvirate and with no-one in place to mediate the Union was once again in peril. Mingmei decided to leave UINE for a newly formed alliance called FIRE. In the process she vowed she would destroy the UINE. Upon leaving, many decided to follow Mingmei to FIRE (as she was hugely popular in the alliance at the time). Thus many lower to mid-range government members as well as low ranking members of the alliance left with her. Coupled with this, Mingmei messaged the remaining portion of UINE members to tell them UINE had merged into FIRE causing many other members to depart. Furthermore, Mingmei then proceeded to message all remaining members of UINE to tell them that the Union has disbanded and encourage them to join FIRE. Finally, Mingmei tried to get several other alliances to declare war on UINE by falsifying DoW's. Fortunately, she didn't succeed in this enterprise. UINE's government went to see the FIRE and ask for Mingmei's expulsion for gov and that she pay 20 million in reps to UINE. FIRE accepted this and upon refusing Mingmei was open to ZI by UINE. After a more trouble and hacking the UINE forums Mingmei disappeared from Cybernations. Mingmei was highly successful in her ploy to destroy UINE and very nearly succeeded. Over the course of the dark times UINE dropped from 131 members down to 60 and lost a little less than half its NS ending its plunge at 500K NS. Much speculation exists as to why Mingmei was successful in hurting the alliance, however, the most credible hypothesis is that during the Emperor's absence (and thus inability to deny her claims), Mingmei as the second best known figure in the alliance commanded more obedience from members than the other two triumvirs. Hence she was able to override their messages and harm the alliance to such an extent. Plateau and The Renaissance Starting in early August, Mingmei's menace was finally stalled and the Union entered a two week plateau in which the alliance simply sought to evaluate the damage she had caused and try to make plans for future rebuilding. UINE was in fact thoroughly devastated and upon his return on August 15th Keve69 discovered that the alliance was in sorrow need of a new direction. Since then, the rebirth of the Union has begun. Members have once again crawled out of their post-apocalypse isolation and activity has picked up once again on both IRC and the forums. Even more encouraging, through intense internal development programs instated by Emperor Keve69 the Union has already gained back a fair 500K NS and new applications are once again filling the halls of the Union's forums. Once again, the future looks bright for the UINE, it's people have survived hardship, it has surpass it's previous high marks, and is still growing ever larger. The Union of Integrated began to pick up speed with many new reforms. New Positions were added into the constitution, the government began to expand, and growth began to move at a new high speed. During this time democratic reforms were made electing a new administration for UINE for the first time ever. Also the Original UINE flag was retired and a new one was introduced. Attempted Coup by Team Coltra The month's of October and December saw some internal changes in UINE, TeamColtra retired from his position and several new active members joined. Growth was on track and activity was as high as it had ever been. As new faces made their impact on the Union felt, one rose rapidly to become a triumvir, that was codeXveronica. Busy as a bee codeXveronica did many good things during her short time as a triumvir though eventually it became clear that she desired more power. As internal strife once again struck the alliance it was revealed that codeXveronica was in fact a reroll of Jenn who had nearly destroyed the alliance a few months prior. Eventually she was striped of her position and King Ryan IV was named as the new triumvir. TeamColtra did not agree with the appointment of KRIV as he believed a democratic election should be held. His discontent eventually grew to the point where he decided to coup Emperor Keve69 on the 26th of November, with the collaboration of Demago (a member of the lower government) they were able to temporarily bring UINE's forums offline. However, TeamColtra failed to achieve popular support within the alliance or support from UINE's allies, leading to a quick collapse of TC's ambitions. In the aftermath of the failed coup, Keve69 decided that a ZI would not be pursued and TeamColtra was allowed to leave the alliance peacefully. Reformation Age and the NpO-\m/ War Once the dust had begun to settle after TeamColtra's failed coup, the Union once again began to look forwards to more growth and development. Sadly, however, hard times befell the alliance and declining recruitment coupled with a spout of inactivity brought the alliance down from slightly over a million NS to around 800 thousand NS. This period was to be short-lived however as UINE's close allies, NpO, declared war on \m/. UINE was quick to defend its ally by declaring war on the Seaworthy Liberian Card Box (SLCB) alliance who took up arms on \m/'s side. UINE leadership was unsure as to how the Union would perform in its first global conflict given its previously unproven, and frankly, disorganised military. Despite these, Union members answered the call in huge numbers and outperformed all expectations. Despite The Brain coming to SLCB's defense, by the second day UINE had placed over 50% of SLCB nations in anarchy. The war came to a rapid conclusion however, due to the start of the TOP-C&G conflict leading the Union (and its allies) to declare White Peace with SLCB (and co.). Post-War Expansion The NpO-\m/ War soon revealed itself to be a huge boon for the alliance. Not only had UINE revealed that it was capable and willing to defend its allies, but activity and dedication in the alliance were increased many fold. Growth and development began springing up everywhere and UINE (lead by strong recruitment as well as ambitious financial reform prompted by Emperor Keve69 and the serving finance minister Drakis) began soaring upwards. Despite 'rebuilding' from the NpO-\m/ conflict, UINE quickly surpassed both pre-war and historical NS and membership levels. To the great benefit of the alliance, this growth was maintained several months enabling UINE to claim being the quickest growing alliance in CN (% wise) out of all established alliances. As with all good things however, the post-war growth-spurt eventually came to an end and the alliance government began to look elsewhere to sustain its rapid levels of growth. Soon after, UINE began to study the posibility of a merger with the Order of Justice (OoJ). One of OoJ's minister's, Hitsugaya, had approached the Union at first seeking a protectorate, however, the discussions soon began to take on the looks of a merge. After a getting approval from the OoJ leadership a merger was announced on May 3rd 2010 by Emperor ADude. Historical Events *March 17, 2009: The Union of Integrated National Entities is formed by Keve69 and PyroPyotr. It reaches 10 members in 2 days. *April 06, 2009: UINE makes its formal DoE. *April 07, 2009: The Unitican Empire, which is headed by Mingmei, merges into the UINE. *April 09, 2009: UINE reaches an alliance strength of 215,114. *April 14, 2009: UINE reaches an alliance strength of 250,918. *April 23, 2009: At 10:27 PM UINE celebrates its 1 month birthday, at the same time reaching 400,000 Alliance strength and 100 members. *April 27, 2009: The Republic Nations of Apollo merges into the UINE. *May 04, 2009: UINE reaches 500,000 alliance strength. *May 05, 2009: UINE reaches 600,000 alliance strength. It also reaches 125 members. *May 06, 2009: The first UINE strength decrease above 10,000 recorded, but grows to 127 members. *June 06, 2009: After a long strength plateau since the 6th of May, UINE's strength starts to go up again after merging with Cor Aut Mors. *June 08, 2009: The new constitution is announced, UINE hits its highest score to this point and the highest score for four months at approximately 870K NS. *June 09, 2009: Various members leave, some being government members. UINE's early dark age commences. *June 20, 2009: The mid dark age commences after Mingmei leaves for FIRE. *July 1, 2009: By now various members have followed Mingmei to FIRE. It is discovered she is trying to to destroy the alliance by messaging members saying the union has disbanded or merged into FIRE, as well as fake war declarations. The next day she is kicked of FIRE, and the late dark age begins. *July 25, 2009 Following Mingmei's numerous betrayals and attempts at disbanding and destroying the alliance, she disappears from Cyber Nations, and the Union reaches a low of 500K NS and only 60 members. *August 3, 2009 UINE's stagnation completely ends and the alliance starts a slow but steady rise. *August 22, 2009: UINE reaches 70 members as well as 600K NS. *September 14, 2009: UINE reaches 90 members as well as 650K NS. *September 17, 2009: UINE reaches 700K NS. *Spetember 24, 2009: UINE reaches 750K NS. *October 1, 2009: UINE has its first Democratic election in which a new administration is elected. *October 4, 2009: UINE reaches 800K NS. *October 6, 2009: UINE surpasses 100 members. *October 13, 2009: UINE signs its first protectorate treaty with another alliance in which UINE is responsible for Protecting (TnE) The New Empire. *October 13, 2009: UINE breaks into the top 110 Alliances. *October 13, 2009: UINE reaches 850K NS. *October 15, 2009: UINE passes 880K NS, surpassing the previous high on June 08, with 115 members. *November 21, 2009: UINE passes over 1005K NS, with 97 members reaching its 1 million nation strength mark before Christmas. *December 20, 2009: UINE passes over 1mil NS again, with 93 members. *March 1, 2010: After a fall in NS due to the NpO-\m/ war, UINE jumps 100K NS in one day to over 1 mil NS again. *April 6, 2010: UINE passes the 6 point mark with 113 members and a total strength of 1,356,107. * April 25, 2010: UINE passes 1.5 million NS with 119 members. * May 3, 2010: UINE merges with The Order of Justice jumping the union to over 7 points. * May 20, 2010: UINE passes 8 point mark with 135 members and a total strength of 1,871,038 . War History Membership Admission Any nation may seek admission into the Union of Integrated National Entities. Government is authorized to run as much of a background check as they believe is necessary before allowing a new member in. Additionally, new members will have to complete a certain number of tasks (under the guidance of the Minister of Education and his team), to ensure that they have not only the will and dedication to join the alliance, but also the knowledge and skill to represent it properly. The period of time during which recruits complete these tasks is known as their apprenticeship which may last for an indefinite period of time. Once a nation has graduated from its apprenticeship period it will be allowed the full privileges of being a member as well as complete access to the forums. The Executive Triumvirate reserves the right to refuse the application of any nation into the alliance for any reason. Furthermore, any nation which is deemed sufficiently experienced by the Executive Triumvirate will be granted immediate entry as a full member. Signatory Nations The Commonwealth of Unaligned Nations and Territories signatory nations have many privileges and duties. Firstly, they will be protected at all times by the alliance, with all means at the alliances disposition. However, this does not apply to raids on single unaligned nations with no alliances, on whom the signatory nation has first declared war. Secondly, they have the right to make use of all services offered by the alliance. Thirdly, they have the freedom of speech and opinion on the alliance forums. Fourthly, all other conditions equal, signatory nations will be considered before foreign nations in business and economic partnerships. Signatory nations are obliged to fulfill the following: firstly, in times of war signatory nations must support the alliance with all resources at their disposition and obey the orders of the government. Secondly, alliance members are obliged to maintain a reasonable level of activity in cyber-nations and on the forums. Thirdly, members are obliged to keep all alliance information secret. Fourthly, nations adhere to the decrees and guidelines of this constitution and the government. Leadership of the Union of Integrated National Entities Early Leadership Later Executive Leadership and Triumvirs The constitution was ratified, Keve69 became Emperor of the Union and first Executive Triumvir was composed of Mingmei, TeamColtra, and HRH_King_Raymond. the Executive Triumvirate, composed of three Triumvirs, handles all of the everyday functioning of the alliance. They are charged with ensuring that the individual ministries are working efficiently, discussing and voting on laws that benefit the alliance, dealing with everyday concerns, approving the initiatives of the ministers, keeping the Emperor informed on the state of the alliance, discussing and approving punishments on UINE members, discussing, approving and signing treaties as well as declaring war on a foreign alliance. The Executive Triumvirate serves as not only the Emperors right hand, eyes and ears, but also serves in his place in his absence. The Executive Triumvirate does not need to seek the approval of the Emperor for everyday matters and concerns; his approval is only necessary in extreme cases in accordance with the Constitution. The Triumvirate also puts together a short weekly report on the state of the alliance for review by the Emperor. Ministers Election History and Results First historic election of UINE Results Treaties Category:Union of Integrated National Entities